


Жизнь прекрасна

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Как дрочат шиноби [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Как дрочат нормальные шиноби: Гай





	Жизнь прекрасна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life is Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624531) by [chibi_zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe). 



Гай никак не мог выкинуть из головы, как близок был Неджи, его талантливый ученик, к тому, чтобы убить свою прелестную кузину Хинату. Он не мог понять ни причин ярости подростка, ни чего тот хотел добиться, серьезно раня девочку. Похоже, дети ничего не усвоили из его речей, и Гай не переставал гадать, почему. Ведь у них как раз пора расцвета первого цветка их жизни, никто, кроме них, не должен лучше понимать, как драгоценна жизнь?  
Перекатившись на живот, Гай уставился на маленькую деревянную фигурку черепахи, подаренную Какаши много лет назад. Дерево на головке потемнело: у него вошло в привычку тереть ее на удачу каждое утро перед тем, как одеться и позавтракать. Беспокойно перекатившись обратно на спину, Гай задумался, почему он все еще лежит в кровати и не стоит ли подняться и сделать пятьсот отжиманий в наказание за свою лень. Вздохнув, он сбросил с себя одеяло, но вставать не спешил.  
Размышляя о жизни в целом и об ее продолжении в частности, Гай отметил, что в его мыслях теперь мелькает череда эротических картинок с участием его товарищей-шиноби. Мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей, загорелые тела и смертоносные рефлексы — все этого горячило кровь. Закрыв глаза, он вспомнил, как Какаши впервые повалил его на землю: полноценный и восхитительный телесный контакт. Тогда он так растерялся, что не мог собраться с мыслями и чуть не забыл, что надо продолжать бой.  
В купальнях он предпочитал восхищаться соратниками издалека: сначала потому, что не был уверен, что его интерес будет взаимным, а потом — потому что осознал, что на самом деле не хочет заводить ни с кем из них отношения. Все же это не мешало ему упиваться зрелищем воды, стекающей с волосатого тела Асумы, или волосами Ируки, влажно прилипшими к его лицу. Железный контроль над собственным телом позволял держать интерес в секрете, и Гай всегда наслаждался возможностью утолить собственные желания путем разглядывания не подозревающих ни о чем друзей.  
Проведя ладонью по своей гладкой, недавно подвергшейся восковой эпиляции груди, Гай почувствовал некоторое шевеление в паху. Воображение услужливо предоставило ему жадные чужие взоры, устремленные прямо туда, полуоткрытые губы, влажно поблескивающие от слюны и словно молящие о поцелуе. Он потер костяшками пальцев соски, и тишину комнаты прорезал тихий стон. Звук собственного возбуждения был мощным афродизиаком, и Гай облизнул губы, проводя ладонями ниже, к бедрам, а затем еще дальше, и начал ласкать яйца.  
Он согнул колени и поднял ноги, подтянул их к груди и раздвинул бедра, чтобы облегчить дальнейший доступ. Самое прекрасное в потакании собственным желаниям — точно знаешь, где и с какой силой ласкать. Гай легко обхватил одной рукой плоть, продолжая второй теребить мошонку, время от времени поглаживая чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, услаждая собственные уши стонами и вздохами удовольствия.  
Чуть увеличив скорость, Гай позволил воображению вызвать перед ним множество образов сексуальных обнаженных шиноби, упиваясь видом, а потом для дополнительного возбуждения добавил к ним выпирающие под одеждой члены и разведенные ноги. Сосредоточившись не на лицах, а на восхитительно мускулистых ногах, задницах и пахах, Гай напряг мышцы и принялся с силой подаваться бедрами навстречу кулаку. Он запрокинул голову и представил, что вколачивается не себе в руку, а в какого-нибудь безымянного смуглого шиноби, с той же силой подающегося ему навстречу.  
Он был так близок; не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы перейти грань. Комнату наполнило тяжелое учащенное дыхание, перемежаемое сдавленными стонами и горловым рычанием, а ноздри щекотал запах секса. Мысленно Гай представлял, как кончает внутрь партнера, а потом вытаскивает… Он задержал дыхание, ловя нужный момент. Похоже, что его дразнило даже его воображение — прошло несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем он наконец увидел это: как его семя выплескивается на задницу безымянного партнера.  
С воистину мужским криком блаженного восторга Гай достиг оргазма, залив себе грудь, и, удовлетворенный, обессиленно откинулся на подушки. Подождал, пока дыхание не придет в норму, а потом использовал заранее припасенный кусок ткани, чтобы немного вытереть себя. После этого поднялся на ноги и неуверенной походкой отправился в ванную, ловко избегая мыслей о ждущих уже несколько дней стирки вещах и до странного тупых кунаях, которые надо было заточить, когда выпадет свободное время.  
Теплая вода на коже была настоящим блаженством, и он стоял под горячим душем возмутительно долго, прежде чем с сожалением выбраться из тесной кабинки и вытереться досуха — насколько это было возможно в заполненной паром ванной. Бросив влажное полотенце на пол, Гай вернулся в спальню и достал чистый комбинезон. Жилет, как обычно, висел на дверной ручке вместе с хитай-ате и поясной сумкой для оружия, а сандалии стояли около входной двери. Быстро потерев черепаху-талисман, Гай пошел на кухню.  
Один смузи для придания сил, быстрая чистка зубов чуть позже — и он отправился встречать команду на их привычном полигоне. Когда дети появились в поле зрения, Гай вспомнил, о чем именно думал, прежде чем невольно отвлекся, и выругался сквозь зубы. Что ж, путь к просвещению юности явно начнется не раньше, чем они сделают пять кругов вокруг Конохи — а к тому времени он определенно что-нибудь придумает.


End file.
